The Chosen One
by Blazemoon123
Summary: The chosen one will face many threats on her journey to the Utopian Palace
1. Chapter 1

The Chosen One

Chapter one The Beginning

I suddenly heard someone say 'Run for your lives there's a wolf" and everyone began to scream and run off.

I turned to run when I heard a sound behind me and looked around and saw a black wolf standing in front of me.

I stared at it, I was frozen with fear.

It began to walk towards me.

I closed my eyes fearing the worse ,when I heard a bang and heard it make a yelp and I opened my eyes hoping to see a wolf on the ground ,but instead there a was a boy with black hair laying on the ground with blood coming out of his arm.

I cautiously crept over to him and reached out for him when suddenly I heard a growl and looked up to see a gray wolf that looked very angry and hunched its back like it was about to pounce on me.

Suddenly the boy lying in front of me shot up and said "No Axel she didn't do this to me.

It was a hunter; he shot me because he thought I was going to attack her.

But I wasn't, I was just coming towards her because I believe she is the chosen one".

"Really? You think she might be the chosen one? What proof do you have that she maybe the one we are looking for"?

"I don't know but I have a feeling she is the chosen one, I can't explain it really, but I think we should take her with us to protect her just in case she is ".

"Okay fine but how are we going to get her to come with us and explain to her she may or may not be the chosen one?".

"Umm excuse me I don't mean to interrupt, but am I dreaming? I mean this can't be real and I don't think I'm the chosen one, so you don't need to take me any where " I said standing up

"I'm sorry miss but this isn't a dream, it is real and you could be the chosen one, so you need our protection from others who will come after you, that is why we will take you some where safe from harm.

"So it would be best if you came with us without a fuss"

"Wait, first tell me who you are and promise that you won't hurt me"

"I'm sorry. How rude of us not to introduce ourselves. My name is Valon and this". He said, pointing to the gray wolf," is Axel".

'Sup". Said Axel

"What do you mean I maybe the chosen one? What's going on? And why is a wolf talking to me?

"One thing a time, lady. Our chosen one has to marry our Prince Henry in order to break the ancient curse, the curse of the witches.

"Could you tell me your name?"

"My name is Anna".

"Would you mind rolling up your sleeve, Anna?"

"What on earth for?". Said Anna

"Because we said so ". Said Axel harshly

I reluctantly rolled up my sleeve to reveal this:

Valon and Axel both gasped." It's the mark, the mark of Utopia!"

"What do you mean? I always thought it was just a birth mark". Said Anna

"It's more than that lady, come with us ". Said Axel


	2. Chapter 2

That evening Valon and Axel explain all about the curse and outlined the 5 challenges she must face.

"The first challenge is Adder a handsome yet deadly creature that you must defeat

"The second challenge is The River of Death

"The Third challenge is The Mountain of Ogres

"The Valley of Fear is your Fourth challenge

"The Witches of Hell is the final challenge ".

I felt absolutely terrified I stammered "D-D-D- Do I have to ".

Valon said " I am terribly sorry but you must you are the only one who can save us".

"Ya I mean if you are really the Chosen one, then you won't have any problems, but if do then I guess we can just eat you "Said Axel smirking

"No "Squirrelled Anna looking fearful.

"It's okay Anna, Axel was just messing with you "said Valon comfortingly

" Ya sure I was" said Axel sarcastically

" That's enough now Axel , we have a long Journey ahead of us I suggest we all get some sleep" said Valon

"Okay" said Anna and Axel

And with that everyone got comfortably on the forest fall near the fire.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The First Task

Two days later I was packing supplies for the journey I had told my friends and family that I was taking a holiday backpacking around Germany.

I felt anxious and worried I couldn't eat or drink anything but at the same time I knew I had to save them from the curse.

At last I was ready, Valon and Axel led me to an old oak door that suddenly flew open and I was pulled in by a gust of wind.

I saw a flash of colour and found myself in an extraordinary land, suddenly the door slammed shut.

I began to look around frantically for Valon and Axel when I felt someone tap my shoulder and there they were laughing.

Ahead of me I could see in the distance snowy mountains and a palace glinting in the sun and in front of my eyes a magnificent forest full of ripe hanging fruit, I began picking the fruit and was about to bite into one when Valon snatched it out of my hand and threw it on the ground.

"What did you do that for?" I snapped

"The fruit is full of poison I just saved your life". Valon said bluntly

I was about to say thank you to Valon when Axel" You got a lot to learn".

We journey on to the Cave Of Evil "Anna In this cave lives a handsome yet deadly creature you must defeat but remember one thing do not look at him ".

Valon said "His name is Adder and you must kill him with this dagger and use this shield as a mirror to protect yourself.

I backed away shaking as Axel placed the dagger and shield in to my hands.

And Valon tied the blindfold over my eyes and pushed me forward.

I slowly made my way over to mouth of the cave.

There was a smell of rats, rotting flesh and musty stale air.

I coughed and felt sick.

I could hear hissing in the distance and hear the crushing and crunching of bones under my feet.

A cold wind blew through the cave sending a shiver up my spine and drops of icy water falling on to my head.

I called "Adder come and met your match".

Suddenly a rush of wind sent me flying to the mouth of the cave.

I ripped off my blindfold and picked up my shield and saw the most horrific creature reflected in my shield.

Its eyes were flashing red and a evil smirk was on his face.

"You're the most beautiful creature in the world show me your face darling " said Adder

I felt drawn to him as if some force was pulling my head round but I knew I had to resist him.

"Come closer adder so I may kiss you". I said

As he came closer I could see in my shield hideous snakes hissing and wriggling on his head, I could feel his hot breath on my neck".

I launched my dagger backwards in to Adder.

I heard a blood curdling scream escape, Adders lips as he fell dying to the ground.

Axel and valon ran over to me and engulfed me in group hug.


End file.
